jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldwin Trump
Baldwin Trump was an impersonator act from Season 1 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Baldwin Trump returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Vegas Round. Background Baldwin Trump is Alec Baldwin. He is an American actor, writer, producer, and comedian. A member of the Baldwin family, he is the eldest of the four Baldwin brothers, all actors. Baldwin first gained recognition appearing on seasons 6 and 7 of the CBS television drama Knots Landing, in the role of Joshua Rush. He has played both leading and supporting roles in films such as the horror comedy fantasy film Beetlejuice (1988), as Jack Ryan in the action thriller The Hunt for Red October (1990), the romantic comedy The Marrying Man (1991), the superhero film The Shadow (1994), and two films directed by Martin Scorsese: the Howard Hughes biopic The Aviator (2004) and the neo-noir crime drama The Departed (2006). His performance in the 2003 romantic drama The Cooler garnered him a nomination for the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor. From 2006 to 2013, Baldwin starred as Jack Donaghy on the NBC sitcom 30 Rock, winning two Emmy Awards, three Golden Globe Awards, and seven Screen Actors Guild Awards for his work on the show, making him the male performer with the most SAG Awards. Baldwin co-starred in Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation, the fifth installment of the Mission: Impossible series, released on July 31, 2015. He is also a columnist for The Huffington Post. Since 2016, he has been the host of Match Game. He has received worldwide attention and acclaim for his portrayal of Donald Trump on the long-running sketch series Saturday Night Live, both during the 2016 U.S. presidential election and following the inauguration, a role for which he won a Primetime Emmy in 2017. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alec_Baldwin Audition Baldwin Trump was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Baldwin Trump's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 104 consisted of impersonating Donald Trump during debates, while other actors portrayed Hillary Clinton and the discussion moderators. JayDK, guest judge Foxy, Cards, Xboy, and Danger all gave him standing ovations. Baldwin Trump's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Baldwin Trump's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 110 consisted of impersonating Donald Trump once again with even more excessive jokes about the World and his colleague, Clinton. JayDK, Xboy, and Danger all gave the man standing ovations. Baldwin didn't receive enough votes to be sent into the Semifinals eliminating him from the competition instead of Bobby Motta. As Baldwin was about to leave the stage, his final words were, "This show is rigged ". After Season 1 A few seasons after Baldwin Trump got eliminated in the Quarterfinals, his arch nemesis, McKinnon Clinton, tried out for JayGT: Three D, where she even invited Baldwin for her performance, even though they got eliminated in the Judge Cuts. RI Qualifier Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Impressionists Category:Season 1 Acts Category:Season 1 Bonus Acts Category:Season 1 Impressionists Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 1 Quarterfinalists Category:Guest Performers Category:3D Guest Performers Category:RI Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:RI Impressionists Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Smack's Saves Category:WWTBAM Contestants